


Broken Apart

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blow Job, Comment Fic, Community: stxi_sinfest, Knifeplay, M/M, Mirror Universe, Rough Sex, bruises/bitemarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Pavel, McCoy doesn't step away from any edges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/spellsunbind/9143.html?thread=116407#t116407) and originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/spellsunbind/9143.html?thread=296375#t296375) because fucked up muses is what I live for, apparently.

With Jim, McCoy likes paper-thin red lines, metal dragging over the firm planes of Jim's torso and the slopes of his shoulders and arms. He likes skirting the edge of temptation. He's not struggling against it, just stepping away from it and letting Jim know it, too. He chooses to step away from the urge to cut a little deeper, to leave Jim bleeding and cursing and pissed until each neat line develops into a pale-perfect scar.

With Pavel, though, McCoy doesn't step away from any edges. With Pavel, he likes bruises.

He leaves them on Pavel's skin like bombs because he doesn't need a blade to own the kid. Not when there's something so goddamn beautiful about leaving an uncomplicated pattern of less-than perfect circles across the kid's lithe, young body. When Pavel wears them, stained across his neck and sometimes the line of his jaw, everyone on the ship knows, Leonard H. McCoy brought Pavel Andreievich Chekov to his goddamn knees.

Like now, with the kid's mouth stretched around his cock, tears dotting his lashes and spit sliding out of the corners of his mouth. Kid's got a spitfire look in his eyes that might burn the devil, but he never goes for his weapon, even when McCoy thrusts so hard that he chokes. McCoy never even feels the threat of teeth, not that he trusts the kid; he's still got a blade tucked under the kid's chin and the fingers of his other hand fisted tight in the kid's curls.

McCoy grunts on another thrust, his breath hitching and his head falling back. He's so close, but this isn't how he's going to finish this.

He jerks back Pavel's head and then hauls the kid up by his hair, claiming his mouth in a kiss so hard that their teeth clack. Pavel bites McCoy's bottom lip, sucks it so hard into his mouth that McCoy thinks the kid might be trying to get one over on him.

When McCoy presses the tip of his blade to the kid's gut, Pavel laughs softly against his mouth. "That is not our game, Leonard." Pavel bows his spine, pushing his stomach forward, daring the doctor and forcing him either to stay his hand or adjust. McCoy compromises. He draws back slightly but not enough to keep the tip from piercing the kid's skin. Pavel glances down with a slick, dark smile, and when McCoy feels the cool touch of metal against his wrist, he can't help but laugh at the kid's boldness. Everyone says the kid's got a thing for knives. Like Bones. The kid's going to make command one day. If McCoy doesn't murder the clever little bastard first. "But it can be," Pavel continues, tapping the razor blade against McCoy's pulse. "If you like?"

McCoy's mouth twists into a smile. "Not this time, kid."

He twists Pavel's wrist, his other hand wrapping around Pavel's throat and shoving him hard onto the bed. McCoy bites marks, his teeth latching around sickly yellow-green bruises and purple-red splotch marks until Pavel's hips buck, his breath hitching on a pained whimper. The kid is his, and the bruises hold testament to that, more than the animal-quick way that they fuck.

In the end, McCoy leaves Pavel quivering, young eyes bright and glazed with pleasure and his body a map of claimed territories.


End file.
